Saw 5
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: A Story made before I knew there was a movie...the successor of Jigsaw has his own traps ready and victims chosen. This little group is specifically chosen for how they are all linked together. M for violence, gore, drugs, rape, and other stuff.
1. The Beginning

"No more, he can't take it! Leave him alone!"

The woman screamed at the man as he hovered over a boy that was strapped to an operating table. The boy's one pale blue eye was sewn wide open as it scanned around the room in a panicked state while his, once had been, eyebrows were bleeding down his face and a long cut was across his face from one cheek to the other right under his lip. The man began to peel away the skin and the boy whimpered. He did not cry, he couldn't any longer.

"STOP IT!"

The woman screamed and began to shove the man away.

The boy shifted his eyes to her and mumbled "Mother."

"Fine." The man said and rolled his eyes as he took a sewing needle and started to stitch up all the parts he had cut. Once that was half complete, he held his hand out and the woman gave him a stack of papers "Where do I sign?" "Dotted print at the bottom..." the woman sniffled.

The boy stared as he began to sign slowly, ever so slowly. His parents were getting a divorce...

His mother stood there in her career suit, violet shading, and a white sleeveless blouse right underneath. She had light brown hair and natural green eyes...of course the red and puffiness was from her tears as her adopted son was being operated on in her presence.

His father was a man who slouched in his step, he didn't have a hunched back, but he never took the time to straighten himself up. He had grey hair and was balding, and his lab coat on all the time over unknown clothing at the moment.

"I'm sorry...ever since OUR child died..." The mother said softly "Our unborn...our darling..." She began to cry again "You've done nothing but focus on random gizmo's and traps that may never work...and...I can't live in a loveless marriage... I'm sorry."

The man ignored her whines, and he finally finished the last piece before he went right back to the boy on the table and picked up his sewing needle again. The woman sighed and went over to him as well, smearing some blood away from his face as well as rubbing the boys tired like eyes "Lovely, I'm sorry Robert...I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, mother." the boy said, then he glanced at the man above him "Father will take good care of me."

She immediately ran out the lab, sobbing out loud as the echoes filled the room until the door slammed shut behind her.

The boy continued looking at his fathers face as he was being sewn back together. Like always, his father was expressionless.

"Show no emotion, show no fear, and you have no weakness, right?" Robert asked softly.

His father nodded, then grunted with a smile "Stop talking, Puzzle, I might accidentally stitch your nose..."

Once he was done, he un-strapped the boy and poked his nose before backing away and letting Robert lift to his pigeon toed feet.

Robert only got to blink one eye, whenever he tried to force himself to blink the stitched open one, the pain was too great, and he looked at his father "Jigsaw? Is this alright?"

Jigsaw was the mans nickname from him, but also another secret identity...only his son and him knew of his godly challenges against humanity, that's why in public they were Robert and Mr. Kramer, or Jonathan Kramer -- while at home they were Jigsaw and Puzzle...

"An eye that is always opened to learn..." Jigsaw said as he approached the boy. Robert stared and waited, and un-expectedly, Jigsaw screamed at the top of his lungs in front of his face...

Robert showed no expression.

Jigsaw smiled "You passed the test...no emotion, whatsoever...we take no pity on our victims."

"You mean YOUR victims, father." Puzzle said, a slightly cold tone "You never let me come with you..."

"You must study before actually doing-"

"But I made a layout and blueprints for my own traps and everything!" Robert suddenly yelled, trying to frown and bring his eyebrows down, but the stitches held everything in place, he could not do it.

Jigsaw slapped Robert and snapped "NO EMOTION!" Puzzle nodded fast and stood right back in place like a soldier "I am sorry father, yes father..."

Jigsaw nodded, then he rubbed his sides and sighed "I'm getting old, Puzzle…You will carry on in my place, and you must know and learn everything…cover your own mess, create, build, choose, decide…learn."

"I am ready, Father." Puzzle said with a dull expression "teach me what you know…"

With that said, Jigsaw threw an eye patch to his adopted son and smiled, a weak smile "Let us go then…we have a week to learn…"

**SAW 5...**


	2. Chapter 1

_And so, now you know how my OC, Puzzle, was created...so what is Puzzle's plan? We will soon find out._

_I do not own any of the SAW SERIES, but I DO own Puzzle, and the other characters in the story besides Jigsaw. I also own all traps in this story, and I ask that you do not steal them. Iif you would like to borrow them, please ask me. I'm being serious because it took me a long time to think of these traps just for someone to take them away. So please ask. Thank you, and enjoy._

**CHAP. ONE**

He sat in his busted down Electric chair.

His head lowered, and his mouth shut. The eye patch over his eye looked worn out, and so did his filthy clothes that he wore.

Puzzle had never changed any of his things ever since his father was killed in a test he was performing for one man…

These were the last items he received from his father, so he never wanted anything new…

Puzzle lifted his head and stared in front of him. The darkness sank into his sight, as the only light in the forgotten warehouse hovered above Puzzle's chair and flickered on and off. This was him and his father's special place, where they built machines together, organized plots and plans together…he didn't want Jigsaw to perform the task, but the man said he had to…and so he did...leaving Puzzle as the successor.

"I love you, father." Puzzle said softly.

He slowly lifted to his feet, his shoulders slouched and he twisted his neck from side to side. He scratched his brown head, then spoke deeply "Light's on." And the lights flashed on one by one. Revealing a large warehouse filled with machines, weapons, and all sorts of papers and boxes.

Puzzle slowly pulled up his sleeves as he walked across the cold floor, leaving echo's in his wake. Of course his sleeves were still too long, and they quickly slid back down and covered up his hands. His blue eyes that looked innocent long ago were now dull, cold, and plain…his slick like brown hair looked a bit nappy, and his skin was a bit paler than before. He never paid attention to appearances though.

Once he reached a tool bench and lifted up a mask, he looked up at the steel wall and stared at a painting and photo shot of a woman.

"Maria Lopez." He said softly. Both the painting and the photo had a Mexican woman with long hair in it. She was at a street corner with another female and a man with dark skin.

"Test number one…" Puzzle added as he slowly took her photograph and shoved it into his shirt. "Inhuman drug addiction, hate's her family, hates her father for cheating, her mother for abusive relationships, and regrets ever being born for killing her 3 year old brother when she was 5."

Where he got his information, no one ever knew. Of course he did get hacking skills from his father.

Puzzle slowly looked over at one of the work benches that held different masks on them. They were the ones that actors and others used in TV sets or movies. He went over to it and took one, then went to a cracked mirror and started to apply it on himself. Of course the mask had to be placed on carefully and good enough to look real and not like it was easy to come off and fake.

Once the face was on correctly, Puzzle flipped his eye patch over his open eye and placed a cape around his shoulders. He knew where Maria was already, so all he had to do was get there. As he headed to the door, he took a cloth and a small bottle, and then he left the building and shut the door behind him.

_Some questions you may want to think of:_

_1. What do you think this Maria Lopez has done to recieve the SAW treatment?_

_2. Read the next chapter, why is that trap specifically used on her and no one else?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Introducing, the Acid Tongue. :)_

_Read and Review please._

**CHAP. TWO**

Maria Lopez was sitting at a street corner with a cigarette touching her lips and her two long fingers holding it. The smoke swayed as if it were dancing gracefully. She looked up and down the street at the people that passed, hoping they were the one she was looking for. Of course they weren't, and a few guys believed she was some prostitute by the way she dressed…she'd turn them down, even though she could have taken the money and ran. She had to wait… drugs were more important right now; she'd worry about money later.

She threw her cigarette on the ground in front of her.

Her life had been a wreck, ever since she accidentally hit the table. That damn table with that damn vase. When she was five years old and her brother was only three, he decided to crawl right underneath he table and Maria just so happened to bump into it…making the vase fall and hit the boy unconscious…a few months later, he died in the hospital. And her life had been a living hell ever since.

Her mother was always beaten and depressed by her father, her father was running around fucking another woman, and she had found out not too long ago that she had a half brother by the name of Marco. Why was mother into those guys anyway, A Mexican and an Italian? And now look… Maria had to convince people that they were related… Marco and Maria. She hated Marco; even though he cared for her, she could easily fuck up HIS life like he did hers…she just wasn't in the mood.

Maria lifted her face once someone stood above her and held a bag underneath her long coat. Maria quickly got to her feet and snatched the bag, shoving it down her shirt and safely in her bra "Took you too damn long." "Shut up and gimme the shit." The woman spoke in her New York accent, which annoyed Maria greatly. Maria took out a roll of green paper and the woman snatched it away. She turned and waved "Be back tomorrow if you want some more stuff."

Maria didn't notice the car that had pulled up, but the woman entered it and drove off…

Maria smiled widely as she ran into an alley and pulled out her back of white powder "God, I've missed you since yesterday-"

Without even finishing, there was a cloth placed over her face and she gasped, breathing in deeply and immediately went limp and collapsed on the cold ground. She looked up at a man with an eye patch over his eye as he stared down at her, and her vision blurred…and darkened.

____________

Maria woke up with a flare of her nostrils. Realizing she had done this, she was ready to breathe through her mouth then decided otherwise when she spotted the mirror in front of her. She was wearing a mask, and right over her mouth she saw a green like liquid, and a cage right above the sphere of liquid, giving her air for her nose.

Her eyes darted all over the room. She was strapped to her chair, her arms and legs were held by cool metal chains and no matter how much she shook her head, the mask wouldn't fly off. She realized that in the mirror there were locks on her forehead.

"Maria Lopez."

She heard a weak and dull voice speak and she winced. Trembling, she turned her head around, still seeing no one. She looked at the mirror and saw the last man she spotted before it went dark and she appeared here. His cape was off and he wore dirty clothing.

She wanted to speak, but she was not able to, she feared drowning and didn't know what the green stuff was.

"An obsession and addiction over drugs, and you seem to regret ever being born…don't you love life?"

The man was a stalker? What the hell?

She shook her head fast, the green water all over her mouth now. She kept her lips tightly closed.

"You should appreciate what you've got…not everyone has a family, there are many out there with nothing but their own clothes…"

The boy began to peel off the skin he wore over his face and he turned around, making Maria un-able to see him anymore. She struggled and moaned, her nostrils trying to keep up with her heart pace. Once he turned around again, he looked a bit younger than how old he was before, and he still had his eye patch over his eye.

He blinked with a dull expression "Maria Lopez. This is a game to see if you care for your own life and wish to turn if around instead of crying about it and dragging onward with no hopes…"

He patted the back of her chair, and she flinched, making the liquid shake.

The boy spoke "You're 18, and are older, so just nod if you wish for me to respect your name…is Miss Lopez good for you?"

Maria mumbled quickly as if trying to speak but couldn't because of the water.

He made a tired smile "So it is then…"

"Miss Lopez, this is only a game, but you do NOT have two extra lives, you CANNOT insert quarters, and of course…there is NO hint button except me. I'll tell you how this works, the rules, and then I'll leave you alone and return to see if you're alright…"

He slowly walked around the chair until he stood in front of her, then he sat down in front of the mirror and stared up at her. Her hazel eyes stared right back at his cold blue ones.

"The rules are," he started softly "You have to scream as loud as you can, of course if it was that easy…then this would be boring and I wouldn't have even bothered…"

She blinked, suddenly curious.

"You have to scream a certain pitch, by opening your mouth and going… 'ahhh…'."

Maria rolled her eyes; this boy was making her feel stupid. But it was definitely working, she had no idea about singing, so she didn't know about the pitches and tones and such…what really got her freaked was when he said-

"What is blocking you from speaking right now is acid."

She moaned and moved around, trying to see if something went loose as he was talking. Acid, it would burn her, wouldn't it? Why wasn't it burning now?

He continued, making her silent "This is a special acid…" As if reading her mind, he answered her question "This acid only reacts to moisture. Such as…your tongue, inside your mouth, your body, and is not harmful to the skin unless you are wet or are sweating. So you're safe as long as your mouth is closed…"

Didn't he say she had to scream to escape though?

"You can sit here and decay…" he said as he slowly lifted to his feet "Or you can try screaming and escaping, with the cost of your tongue. The tongue that you use to mouth off your elders, to smoke, and of course your nose is safe even though you like to sniff that white stuff…what is it, crack?"

He started to walk away, and once he was out of sight from her eyes and the mirror, he turned and glanced at her "Miss Lopez?"

She winced and shook her head, mumbling in her own mouth as she began to cry.

"This game is not judged by how quickly you finish it; it's judged by your performance…"

His steps echoed and soon she heard a door slam shut.


	4. Chapter 3

_This chapter is dedicated to my gandma, she has stomach cancer._

_The characters in this story all belong to me, but the SAW series does not lol._

_This will be the latest chapter for awhile, but please be patient :) read and review! Thanks!_

**CHAP. THREE**

"I'm out, Dad…"

"Please be careful."

An older man slowly bent down and hugged the boy, and the boy rolled his eyes. His father was only caring towards him and him alone…everyone else he seemed to treat like shit. He was also treated like shit until his father found out about his stomach cancer.

"Alright." The boy said and turned to leave.

A woman came from the other room and started to hug on the boy's father, and when they walked away, the boy left.

His name was Marco Marino, basically a pure blood Italian. His father was Italian, and his mother was as well ((Wherever she was at))…but he also had a half sister, because his father slept around a lot…who knew how many sisters and brothers he had? All he knew is that he had a half sister older by three years, named Maria Lopez. They looked nothing alike, but that was because Maria looked like her mother while Marco looked like his father…

Marco had short spiked like black hair, and his eyes were bright green, an eerie green that would make one look away if someone stared into them too long. He had pale skin, only because he hadn't been getting nutrition. Stomach cancer does that to people…he was forced to eat certain foods he didn't like and give up the one's he did, only because his stomach couldn't handle most of it anymore.

Marco was on his way to his best friends house. He walked down the city streets with his hands shoved into his pockets, staring at the sidewalk as he walked. It was a nice day, for being in the city. It didn't smell nice, but the gentle breeze was good as newspapers flew past him and trash rolled past his feet. It was warm, he liked the warmth.

Marco walked up to a building and rang the buzzer underneath a name of 'Cunningham'. He waited for a reply, before he finally got one and heard a small groan.

He stared.

"Who dis be?"

"It is I! Marco Marino with za pizza's and za spaghetti's and za-"

"Nigga? Wait."

Marco smirked and waited. He always pulled off his Italian speech when his best friend answered the buzzer. The buzzer to unlock the door was broken, and the landlord couldn't afford to fix it, so residents had to go down to open the door themselves. It was convenient though, just incase a burglar was at the door instead of a friend.

When the door opened, an African American male stared dazedly at him, half of his hair was fixed into corn rows, and the other half was still a large afro. They stared at each other, before the darker skinned male greeted him with a secret handshake "My man! Wassap? What 'chu doin' so early, man?"

"Are you serious?" Marco laughed "It's two in the afternoon, dude. You should have your ass UP!"

"Naw…nigga you's playin'."

"It's the truth, Jackson."

The boy in the doorway, known as Jackson, stared as if Marco was seriously joking, but then he moved out the way with a tired smile "Come on in…"

Marco obliged and he walked into the building and led the way to Jackson's apartment, since Jackson was falling behind from tiredness. Jackson was the typical black male that made others look down on him, made them hate him for making others of the same race look bad. He was original, and enjoyed being so…he was in a gang, he carried a gun with him wherever he went, and he always wore jersey tank tops of anything and baggy blue jeans. He was only 17, but he had lived a long, hard life…

Marco made it to the male's house first, and then Jackson simply turned the knob and opened the door. The two walked in, and Marco sighed "This place…is a mess…like a monster regurgitated all over your house." "Shut up, this place just needs the clothes picked up…"

He then yelled "And this bitch is still sleepin'!"

Marco heard a light gasp, and watched as a girl with red curly hair slowly appeared in the doorway. The room was dark, so the light from the hallway outside made it appear as if she was sent by God. Marco stared at her, scanning her body. She was only wearing on one of Jackson's baggy white stained T-Shirts, and her dark blue eyes seemed lighter.

Marco gulped, then he slowly looked down to see if she revealed anything besides her legs…and he was right, she did. But not what you were thinking at all, no private areas were shown…but blood stains remained in her inner thigh.

Marco whispered this to Jackson, and Jackson glared at her "Bitch, I know you didn't start yo womanly thing in my fuckin' bed!"

"N-No…" The girl stuttered nervously, her face flushed pink as she tugged at her shirt to try and cover her legs "I-It's from last night, I swear! Remember when you-"

Jackson lifted up a hand, as if ready to smack her, and she slowly turned, showing her butt, and walked away "I'll get a tampon…"

Jackson turned on the lights to reveal the actual mess of the room. They walked into the main room, it was large, but it only had a bed and TV, where there was a small room behind it with the kitchen and another room beside it where the bathroom was. The light was on in the bathroom, and the girl wasn't caring that the boys were watching her shove a tampon into herself.

Jackson sighed, and Marco spoke gently "Dude, are you still hitting her?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Only to show her who's boss, that's all, man."

He sounded decent now; there wasn't any ghetto slang, only because it was a serious conversation. Marco frowned "If you keep this up, she's going to leave, or die of blood loss." He saw Jackson's face, the black male had a sad face but his eyes told otherwise. Marco gave up on him, as usual, and laughed "Or she might just pull an axe on you while you're sleeping!"

Jackson laughed "Naw!"

Marco sang "Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, brother Jackson? Brother Jackson?"

"Shut the hell up, man…" Jackson smirked and rushed away to his bed, where he sat down and patted the spot beside him. Marco would have sat, but it was stained in blood. As he stared, the red headed girl ran out of the bathroom and pouted "I-I'm so sorry, I'll get that…" She lifted the bed sheets, only to reveal that it went through them and onto the mattress itself. Marco noted that from all the blood all over, it wasn't her period, but Jackson was literally raping her probably every night.

The girl ran to the kitchen and back with paper towels, piling them onto the blood stain, and Marco touched her hand "It's fine, Amanda…thank you though…"

The red headed girl, known as Amanda, looked into his eyes. The two stared for long moments, green met blue, and Amanda's face turned pink. Marco smiled as he noticed she had freckles "Alright…? You can leave now?"

"O-Oh…" Amanda nodded fast and ran off into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Marco sighed and slowly sat himself down on the piles of paper towels as he watched whatever Jackson was watching.

Jackson looked over to Marco and smiled, before he looked back at the TV with his dark brown eyes. Amanda came back into the room with two small trays, both had cereal, toast, and butter with spoons. She gave one to Marco first with a small smile, and then gave the other to Jackson "Here you go, honey." "Mm." Jackson responded as he took the tray and started to immediately eat the cereal. Amanda began to change into her dress beside Jackson's side of the bed, and Marco started to twirl his cereal with his spoon. One of the things he couldn't eat.

He sighed, and Jackson noticed "Can't have cereal?"

"No."

"Eggs? Bacon?"

"No."

Jackson sighed "What did the doctor's say?"

"Around…my birthday."

"16th?"

"Yes."

"When's that?"

"In five weeks."

It got quiet as Jackson started to eat his food, Amanda finished dressing and watched Marco, and Marco started to take small bites of toast.

Amanda gasped "I have to get home, I'll see you later Jackson…" She bowed her head slowly "Marco…"

"Oh." Marco set the tray down and got to his feet "I'll walk you home, I need to head out anyway." Amanda made a small nod as she slowly slipped into her sneakers. She then took her coat from the floor and brushed it off with her fingers before sliding her arms into it. Marco smiled to Jackson "I'll see you later, man."

"See ya, man."

Jackson watched as Marco opened the door for Amanda "Ms. Pearl." "Thank you." Amanda made a small smile and walked out. Marco waved to Jackson, and Jackson waved back as Marco shut the door behind him.

Jackson finished eating his food, and he glared "Goddammit… she didn't even fuckin' clean this shit." He sighed as he threw the tray onto the floor and growled under his breath "Bitches, fuckin' bitches. I deserve bettah than this bitch right 'ere." He looked at the TV as he leaned back on the bed. He remembered last night, where Amanda wasn't in the mood to have sex, but he fucked her anyway. He played the memory in his head, and then another one replaced it. Instead of him having sex with her, he was suddenly beating her with a baseball bat, and suddenly she changed from Amanda to his father…

Jackson covered his face with his hands and began to sob uncontrollably "Why'd you make me do it?" He asked himself, though he was trying to talk to his father. He was on his own now, dropped out of high school, living by himself with the acceptions of his best friend coming over from time to time and his girlfriend sleeping over every night besides Sunday. Where was his life going?

"Straight to hell…" Jackson muttered. He wiped his eyes and he got up and walked over to the window that was right behind the television. He stared outside of it, and looked at the empty balcony. He had never been out on the balcony before, and now he decided to do so. He managed to change his jeans into some cleaner ones, and then he opened his sliding door that lead to the outside world. He looked around, before he shut the door behind him and watched as people in the backyard of the apartment were walking, dealing drugs, sleeping, he basically lived in the poor side of the city.

As he stared down, he felt something touch his shoulder. He believed it to be Amanda, and it was a white hand as well; delicate and creamy looking. Soon he thought it was Marco.

"Welcome back, man." Jackson said calmly. His eyes got wide when he realized that the grip of the hand had tightened, and he slowly turned his body to see that it was a man in a large shirt, baggy jeans, and wearing the typical disguise of large black glasses and a mustache. He yelled "Who are you?!"

The mysterious male lifted a white cloth and was trying to place it on his face, and Jackson was moving his head and avoiding it. He punched the male in the stomach, the glasses disguise flew off and off the balcony. It revealed an old man with dead blue eyes and messy brown hair. The old man returned the punch, only harder. Jackson yelled for help, and the old man took this time to shove the white cloth over the black man's mouth and nose, forcing him to inhale.

Jackson felt his body go limp, and he felt his arm dangle over the edge. He stared up at the old man that hovered over him, and soon he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Dear Fans and Readers

Dear Fans and Readers,

Note that this update is posted on all of my stories, so if you have more than one of my stories under update or status watch, you'll just be reading the same thing.

I update my profile every time I get online on , so if you watch it, you'd know what the deal is… my computer crashed, and I sent it to the shop in hopes that it would be saved. I've had that computer with all my writings, fan-fictions, original stories and poetry, even art, on there for many years (maybe 5?)… and the motherboard or video card is too old. My computer has two hard drives so that if anything happened to one, most of the information would still be on the other and safe… but since the entire computer crashed…

So anyway. I'm letting all my fans know that all the stories I was bound to update soon (Especially my most popular; Hetalia and Coraline) and had worked on and saved, are gone. I'd have to re-write, re-plot, and re-think every…single…thing.

I hate doing these things. I read stories and subscribe to the updates and I hate when the authors just post "LOL STATUS UPDATE ON MY LIFE BECAUSE I LIKE FAKING OUT". They make you think you updated the story but you're just reading their crap… but this seems serious to me, and I Know a lot of fans out there are waiting and upset that I'm so slow at writing… I just wanted to let you know it'll be longer now… and even then, if not longer, it might be never.

It doesn't mean to un-subscribe and just delete me. It means that you can either wait in hopes that I DO save up money eventually to recover my date… it means you can help me by PRAYING that when I do save money that the people know what they're doing and can even recover it, it can even mean that you may have to wait forever for me to get back in the zone and remember what I had planned for the next chapters…

In the end, it all leads to one meaning. I'm lost, I have no idea what to do, I'm turning into an emo chick, and I'll either take forever, or let you all know if I give up.

You can always friend me on facebook(I'm on that EVERY DAY LITERALLY), you can friend me on DeviantArt, Sketchfu, and even Youtube. I just wanted to let all my fans know that I care about them and I'm sorry I failed miserably at updating and keeping my stories safe and virus free.

Love,

Uzumaki Ayame…

Alayne Williams

(P.S.: If my computer is fixed, another update will be posted. If my computer has no true chance anymore, another update will be posted. If I'm back in the game, I'll update… please feel free to message me on here, I'll try to stay active here even though I'm really upset for the time being.)


End file.
